


With The Mask Off

by clearly_in_love_with_dmmd



Series: MizuClear Lovers [3]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearly_in_love_with_dmmd/pseuds/clearly_in_love_with_dmmd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clear is about to take off his mask for the first time. But what's the next step in their relationship going to be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	With The Mask Off

At the end of their date, in a field of cherry blossoms, Clear had removed his mask to show Mizuki his face. And Mizuki couldn't believe his eyes. Clear had the most breath taking face he’d ever seen. He had perfectly smooth skin, other than the two beauty marks that were underneath the beautiful lines that marked his lips. His eyes were light pink and shining. They reflected all the honesty and innocence that Clear always displayed. Even his nose was perfectly proportioned to his gorgeously shaped face. Mizuki didn't even know how to act or what to say.

Clear widened his eyes at Mizuki’s silence and started fumbling for his mask, “Is it that bad, Mizuki-san? I-I’m sorry. I’ll put my mask on right away.”

“No…Clear, that’s not it. I’m sorry for not saying anything…I was just surprised,” Mizuki told him, stepping closer.

“…it’s really awful, isn't it? That’s why I've always worn the mask so no one would stare at me for being different. That’s what my grandfather told me to do. He was protecting me…but I trust Mizuki-san not to hurt me.”

“…Clear…you’re face…it’s beautiful. And I…would never hurt you,” he told him, “you’re not different at all. You have the same face as everyone else.”

Clear looked taken aback, “…I look like everyone else? I look the same? I look like Mizuki-san? Really?”

“Well, you don’t have my skin color or eye color or anything like that but you have the same face as everyone else does, including me.”

He stepped closer and reached forward, running his fingers across Mizuki’s cheek, “This is how my face looks too?”

Mizuki nodded, reaching up to cup the side of his face, “It’s the same. I promise.”

He could see Clear’s eyes beginning to water and Mizuki smiled, “It’s alright, Clear. It’s okay to be unsure and afraid but I promise that I don’t dislike you now. I also promise that your face is perfect the way it is.”

Clear leaned even closer, “I’m afraid because…I want to try kissing Mizuki-san but I don’t think I’m going to be very good at it. I've never kissed anyone before and I don’t want to disappoint you.”

Mizuki shook his head, lifting his other hand so he was holding Clear’s face between both of his hands, tenderly rubbing his thumbs across his cheeks, “You could never disappoint me. Please don’t ever think that. I like everything about you and even if you’re not good at kissing right now…we can practice a lot.”

Clear finally smiled brightly.

“…are you sure you’re okay with this?”

“Yes, Mizuki-san. I've…been thinking about kissing you all day now and now that you promised my face is the same…and that you don’t dislike me now…I want to kiss you even more.”

“I want to kiss you too. I’m so glad that you feel the same for me, Clear.”

He closed his eyes and Mizuki lowered his lips to Clear’s, giving them a soft peck. He wanted to kiss him more but…he didn't want to push Clear too fast. He’d already gotten so much more than he expected to get today. First seeing his beautiful face for the first time and now getting the honor to be this adorable guy’s first kiss. It was almost too much.

“How was that?” Mizuki asked, gently tracing Clear’s bottom lip with his thumb.

“…this really is the greatest date in history,” Clear responded, burying his face into Mizuki’s chest, “I really like Mizuki-san.”

Mizuki slid his arms around Clear and held him close, “Thank you for trusting me, Clear. I’m really glad that you let me see you like this.”

A few days later…

Mizuki grinned as he saw Clear walk through the door, as usual with his hands filled with bottles and other sparkly things he collected on his way over. He'd put his gas mask back on but Mizuki didn't mind. He'd seen that beautiful face and it'd only made him fall for Clear more. He made sure to memorize each aspect of that face, those sparkling pink eyes and the cute beauty marks that were below his lip. He remembered how soft Clear's lips had been against his. It had taken all the willpower in him not to attack him with kisses now.

"Good evening, Mizuki-san!" he greeted walking up to the counter, "do you want to see all the pretty things I found?" 

Mizuki nodded, clearing a space on the counter for him set down all his treasures, "I want to see everything."

Usually he would only find empty bottles and candy wrappers but sometimes he'd come back with little toys or pieces of jewelry. It didn't matter what it was as long as it made Clear happy. This time he’d found a beaded bracelet and was super excited at the fact it reminded him of Mink. 

“…are you done with work today, Mizuki-san?” he asked after showing off each of his prizes and telling the little stories that came with each.

He shook his head, “No, I've got about another hour or so left. If you want you can go up and cook something like you did last night. I got some new groceries this morning.”

“Alright, Mizuki-san. I’ll be up there waiting for you then.”

He managed to fit all the things he’d found back into his enormous pockets and waved happily before disappearing up the stairs to his apartment. The truth was the Mizuki felt bad that he always sent Clear up to his apartment. He wouldn't mind having him down here in the shop but he was afraid that once more people grew to realize how precious and sweet he was, his customers would start fawning all over him and he would end up falling for someone else. Mizuki couldn't remember the last time he’d been so jealous over someone. But now that he’s seen Clear’s face as well, it made him even more nervous. 

It was around nine before it slowed down enough for Mizuki to be able to leave the rest of the customers to his employees and head upstairs. He opened the door and a faint flowery scent drifted in the air. Mizuki wasn't sure what he found that was flower scented in his apartment. He hung up his coat and took off his shoes before he headed into the living room where he saw Clear seated on the couch, peering out the window at the rain sliding down the glass. There were two cups of tea on the couch on the table in front of him that must be the source of the flowery smell.

“Sorry to keep you waiting, Clear.”

He turned around and Mizuki was surprised to see that he’d taken off his gas mask. It made him surprised but…very happy. Clear trusted him with seeing his face even when he was so afraid of looking different.

“Welcome back, Mizuki-san. How was work?”

He grinned, settling down on the couch beside him, “It was pretty good. I look forward to the end of the day now, though. It’s when I get to see you.”

Clear smiled brightly, “Oh! I made you some tea Mizuki-san! It’s green tea but I found a recipe that lets you put cherry blossom petals in the tea so it turns light pink and tastes like flowers! I might have…drank two cups already but I made sure to leave some for you to try.”

Mizuki laughed softly and reached over to the cup, taking a sip of the warm liquid. It was a rather delicious flavor. It wasn't too sweet but it gave the green tea a more heightened taste. 

“I also made you some dinner. It’s on the counter in the kitchen for when you’re hungry,” Clear told him.

“Thank you but…there’s something else I was wondering…” Mizuki started, feeling himself beginning to blush, “I…was hoping I could kiss you again.”

Clear beamed happily and nodded, “Yes! I would be so happy if Mizuki kissed me again.”

Oh geez. This guy…was honestly too much sometimes.  
Mizuki grinned and slid closer, watching as Clear closed his eyes in anticipation. Instead of going straight for his lips, Mizuki wanted to try something else. He placed soft kisses on his forehead, his eyelids, his cheeks, the tip of his nose, his chin and all the place in between before finally placing a gentle kiss on his lips. He drew back and saw Clear touching all the places he’d kissed with a confused expression.

“What was that for, Mizuki-san?”

He smiled, “I just wanted to kiss all the beautiful parts of your face.”

Clear blushed and lowered his head shyly, “But…Mizuki-san kissed every part of my face.”

He nodded, “Because your entire face is beautiful, Clear. It still makes me extremely happy that you think I’m worthy of seeing you like this.”

A gorgeous smile spread across his face and he suddenly threw himself at Mizuki, toppling them both onto the couch, “I think Mizuki-san has a beautiful face too,” he said, attacking Mizuki’s face with the same soft kisses. 

Mizuki laughed softly and brushed his hand across Clear’s cheek once he was done with his kisses, “Clear…I was wondering something, if you don’t mind. You don’t have to tell me right now since you’ve been already showing me and telling me all your secrets the last few days but…I really want to know everything about you.”

Clear tilted his head confused, “What do you want to know, Mizuki-san?”

“…Clear, what happened to your grandfather? I remember how warmly you talked about him when we first met and you bring him up time from time but…you’re almost always with me or with Aoba-san. Does he live far away or…?”

Mizuki didn't want to finish. He’d been thinking about this for a long time but he didn't know how to bring it up delicately. But Clear is so kind and benevolent. He knew that if his grandfather was still alive, he’d be there by his side or visiting often. But even when Clear wasn't with him, he knew he was often with Aoba, Koujaku or Noiz. Which didn't leave any spare time for other visits. 

“…oh, my grandfather…” Clear started, not moving from his position on top of Mizuki. His expression quickly saddened and Mizuki regretted asking.

He reached up and wrapped his arms around Clear, holding him close, “…I’m sorry, Clear. You don’t have to tell me. I’m sorry to make you sad.”

“…it’s okay,” Clear mumbled softly, “I can tell Mizuki-san.”

He drew back, “…grandfather passed away awhile ago. It was sad but…I’m still very thankful for him. He raised me and protected me. If it wasn’t for him keeping me safe, I never would have met Aoba-san. Then I never would have met Mizuki-san either.”

Clear’s eyes began to water and Mizuki quickly reached up to wipe away his tears, “It’s alright, Clear. You don’t have to continue if you don’t want to. That was more than enough.”

Clear shook his head, “Mizuki-san is important to me. If he wants to know everything about me…I want to tell him.”

Mizuki nodded, softly ruffling Clear’s white hair with his fingers, “…do you visit his grave?”

“…yes. I visit him every week. Koujaku-san told me about this ceremony I can do to honor my grandfather with candles and flowers. So I go to his grave every Saturday night and clear the grass and leaves from his gravestone and do the ceremony. Koujaku-san said it would make grandfather very happy knowing that I was honoring him and thanking him for the way he treated me.”

Mizuki smiled softly, “I think that would make him very happy, Clear. I’m sorry that he passed away but...remember that you’re never alone. Even if it feels that way sometimes, you should know that I’m here for you. Just like Aoba, Koujaku, Noiz, Mink and Tae-san as well. We all care about you. I hope you know that by now.”

Clear nodded, “I know. That makes me happy, Mizuki-san. All of you being my friends makes me very happy.”

Mizuki leaned up and pressed his lips to Clear’s forehead, “Thank you for telling me about your grandfather. I’m very happy that you had someone so kind in your life to keep you safe.”

“…now I have Mizuki-san to keep me safe,” he said, burying his face back into Mizuki’s chest.

He quickly slid his arms around this beautiful, sweet guy and held him close, “I’ll definitely keep you safe.”

They stayed like that for the rest of the night. Mizuki felt Clear stop rustling around a little later and realized he’d fallen asleep against him. Mizuki reached over for the blanket he kept folded across the back of the couch and draped it over him, worried that he would catch a cold. He pressed his lips gently to the top of Clear’s head and closed his own eyes, "Goodnight, Clear."  
It was just as Mizuki felt himself drifting off to sleep when he realized something. He couldn’t feel Clear’s heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this chapter as well! :)  
> As usual, leave comments if you'd like.  
> I will upload the next part in a few days!


End file.
